1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for mounting a riser card.
2. Description of Related Art
Riser cards each is provided to be connected between a motherboard and a hard disk drive (HDD) or an expansion card. Generally, an edge connector of each riser card is inserted into an expansion slot mounted on the motherboard, to fix the riser card to the motherboard. However, the edge connector may be disengaged from the expansion slot easily in transportation or in a vibration test. As a result, signal transmission between the motherboard and the HDD or the expansion card will be intermitted. Furthermore, the edge connector of the riser card may be destroyed.